deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash Crimson/Archive 2
To Do List Alright. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 03:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good question. I never found the notes ingame, and I don't think it's related in the game. I'll look into this, but I don't think we should delete it until we have confirmation that it's fan-made. The Yoshiman 97 15:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) btw, I noticed you erased a message from Deathsculler, and by the looks of it, the message he sent was pretty stupid. Who is he? The Yoshiman 97 16:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking about that, and yeah, I think we should. I'll start moving it right now, but I think we should keep the Case 1-1 stuff to begin the article. The Yoshiman 97 17:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think that it should be the other way around, with Case 1-1 at the beginning of the article, and Backup for Brad as the preceding item to start off the article. We should make the name of the case a redirect for the article. The Yoshiman 97 17:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so...how do make a redirect? The Yoshiman 97 17:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to make a redirect without making a new page? I was planning on making A Temporary Agreement automatically redirect to Case 1-4, but I don't want to make a new page. Is there a solution, or do I always have to make a new page for a redirect? The Yoshiman 97 18:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Typing that does get annoying :(. Oh well, thanks for the help anyway. The Yoshiman 97 18:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How? The Yoshiman 97 00:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Move it back and forth? Alright, thanks for the help. I'll try to finish up all of the cases tomorrow. The Yoshiman 97 04:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to do both, if time's on my side. The Yoshiman 97 04:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) It is! Nothing worse than seeing something wrong on my computer screen. Also, noticed how Wikiar replied to your message. Is he still gonna be around? The Yoshiman 97 02:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Are you around? Replied Wikiar 03:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ________________________ oooh oooh oooooh! i can type crap! and fast! ill do whatever the hell you guys dont wanna type. oh and sorry if this is vandalism. i just wanted to message u. and... about the cases....i know you did that- ill just show u: Case 1-1 The case after is 2-2. with a link. should we do: the case before is Case 1-0 (example not real) but with a link? Deathsculler 20:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) how do u use templates? how do you use anything? its what i was "being ridiculous about" and the quote idea was mine. You said u liked it. I hated the fact resident evil's wiki had quotes. ours didnt but deserved it since dead rising's kickass Deathsculler 20:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for not answering meh questions amateur updates from me but leave them plz only fix them not delete plz Deathsculler 06:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) 100 edits w00t Deathsculler 06:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Admins/Project Hello, I see that you are probably the most important DR Wiki member, and I'm just here to say that I'm a huge fan of Dead Rising, and not to brag, but could probably right almost the entire DR Wiki by myself. I'm doing major wiki editing as a school project, and one of my tasks is to become an Administrator of the DR Wiki. I'm not asking to just make me an admin, but I'm asking you to keep an eye out for edits made by me and decide if I could be an admin after a while. I would really appreciate it if you could do that for me, and if you can't, then I don't mind. Message me back, please.Frank-West 18:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Admins/Project Whoops, accidentally put this message on my own page. But let me explain. I go to a project based learning school. The students here, including me choose their own projects. We have to fill out a form with stuff like tasks needed to complete the project, resources we could use, and what kind of final products are expected. I tasked myself with becoming an admin, because I think that I could do enough work and good things on the DR Wiki to earn it. I don't want to just be promoted for free, I want to earn the privelege. I'm actually at school right now, but my XBL Gamertag is Personguy777, so if you want to talk to me sometime around 4 'o' clock, Central Time, I should be able to discuss things then as well as here.Frank-West 19:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) im back i play jet set radio for xbox and for marvel vs capcom 2 for xbox if you leave the game on over night in training mode you get like thoughsands of points(and it only works with a cord contoller) they logged me out and i forgot my password but it turns out they changed it so i had to do allot of tings :3 but im back and look at my pick of me if i was in dead rising on my wiki page :3 Comment on my new blog(do it lots :o) your opinions matter do it......FOR the children also tell magcargo and yoshi bout the blog Bill Brenton In the interest of limiting clutter I'm just going to edit the 'thanks' post. I'm working on Bill Brenton's page, and noticed his weapon of choice is listed as Firearms. Is there something I'm missing, or is that just one person's opinion? I don't want to go changing it if it's true. ThaPauly 03:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently Yoshi saw my post, because he ninja'd me while I was working on the page. :p ThaPauly 23:42, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Blog update ive updated my blog come check it out ive also added yo' buddy yoshiman :o epic pwnage ;3 i have 193 page edits ;3 i almost hit 200 :p :3 i love dis wikia i made friends like you ash and yoshi and magcargo :3 finished yay i finished my blog(or atleast the recruitable survivor pat) Blog updates My blog has been updated New:But it sure is fun... Coming Next:Alice's Song Blog update I finally put in my mission And it has ME ;3 as alice the mission is called Alice's Song check it out and comment Weapon Strength? Are we using this strength set: joke, weak, okay, good, great Just thought I'd ask so me and everyone else won't get confused. Thanks, Frank-West 18:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Username Just wondering, is there any way I can change my wiki username? I wasn't really thinking when I made this account, and Frank-West isn't very personal. If there's no way to change it, then oh well. Just thought I would ask you.Frank-West 14:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) okay Well, that's okay. I was just wondering. okay Well, that's okay. I was just wondering.Frank-West 19:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hooray I created my first page! I'm proud of myself. =)Frank-West 20:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry/Infinity Mode Sorry about saying the thing about you not getting the background of Wilamette for the wiki on Yoshiman's talk page. But I wasn't saying it in a mean way, I never said you didn't try, I thought you forgot about it. Anyway, I finished Dead Rising ''for the first time (including Overtime Mode), because I first played ''Dead Rising about over a month ago. I rescued 44 survivors, only missed two scoops and one unmarked scoop, and got to level 50. I did pretty well. So anyway, I need help with Infinity Mode, I don't last long. How long does it take for food items to respawn? Any other tips would be great. Thanks! MagcargoMan 00:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infinity Mode Well I got about twenty achievements. Even though I've only finished the game once, It took me two run-throughs. On the first one I got to day 2 and I was running out of time for cases and scoops, so I just decided to level up a bit, and when I died, I saved my stats and started my second run-through. On my second try, I started at level 39 (because of my stat saves - It's so cool how you can do that) and I did the scoops and cases in different orders for the first day, saving me time. On the last day, I went to Isabella at 10:00 AM, unlocking Overtime Mode, meaning when I got to the helipad at 12:00 AM, I continued to Overtime Mode after the credits, instead of having to play-through the game again. So I did all the stuff and fought Brock Mason at the end. Lastly, I didn't die in Overtime Mode, so I got the 'Unbreakable' achievement. MagcargoMan 00:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) food box An food specific box would be good, I think. Probably there would be stuff like how many health blocks, locations found for 72 hour and infinity mode, etc. But I think a food box would be a good idea.Frank-West 01:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Pages for Deletion There's a page Grace. Initially it was the info about Lean Stein's baby before it was moved to Grace Stein and later deleted. It's just sort of dead space right now, could be deleted. Also the Talk:Grace Stein page still exists. Don't know if you want to keep that in case someone tries making that page again later or not. Just thought I'd point those out. ThaPauly 15:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Prisoners i added my first page :3 it was the Prisoners for chop till you drop, also can you tell me how to make pages i know each and every scoop :o and i wanna make pages for scoops -.- sowwy and IM HELPFUL i got image pics of Lilly Deacon& Kelly Carpenter i also added a gallery to kelly(but im to lazy to put the image on the other survivors pages,Sowwy part i kinda un orginized kelly and lilly pages :c just from the pics i added if chu can orginize it id like it :3(kelly is one of my fave survivors):3 :I do like these added photos, though it looks a little messy when they're just slapped into the pages. Especially when the person isn't even the one in the center of the frame. Any suggestions on what can be done, Ash? ThaPauly 00:26, April 15, 2010 (UTC) XBL Thanks for the XBL add. I dunno if we have many of the same games though...Frank-West 01:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Notable Stores In my editing of Al Fresca Plaza, I've realized I have no idea what makes a store notable. Weber's Garments, Riverfield Jewelry, and McHandy's Hardware all have Survivors. But Hamburger Fiefdom, Brand New U, Flexin', Eyes Like Us, and Colombian Roastmasters all have PP stickers. Plus all 5 of them have other things of note (good weapons, safe hiding spot, clothes, ovens/stoves/blender, save points, PP bouns...) What's the criteria here? ThaPauly 22:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Mini Chainsaw Isn't the Mini Chainsaw actually reffered to as the 'Small Chainsaw' in the game? I dunno how to change page names, but I just wanted to point that out.Frank-West 03:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Sorry about the late response, was REALLY busy with email, but yeah, promote ThaPauly. It's your decision, and to me, he really knows how to edit here. He does a good job, isn't afraid to try new things, and is almost here everyday. I say promote him, but I think it was Frank-West who was asking for adminship as well. Promote ThaPauly, and give more time for Frank-West, since it'll be kinda weird for two people to become admins immediately. And about Final Fantasy XIII, I'm really enjoying it. The battle system was kinda iffy in the beginning, but after my group became l'Cie, the addition of paradigms and the crystarium system made the whole game a whole lot better. I plan to play it a little bit more soon afterward. I'm in the Gapra Woods or whatever right now. How about you? The Yoshiman 97 04:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Finished already? Talk about leaving me in the dust :) Lightning and Sazh were my two favorites, but I haven't gotten to Fang yet, and people've been telling me that she's one of the best party members and overall characters, so I'm not sure. Hope, well, he can get annoying, and Vanille's accent is kinda annoying too, but I think she might lose it sometime later in the game (hopefully she'll lose it later in the game). And about it being your least favorite FF... I've been hearing that a lot too, and I don't really think it's true... yet. XII was disliked by a lot of people (I liked that one), XIII is kinda mixed (I'm liking that too, now), XI kinda strayed off from the pack, and X-2, nobody know what happened with that, but a lot of people say that 10 was the last good one that they made. There hasn't been a real good one everyon's liked around the world, but hopefully that will change by the time Versus comes out. Which Final Fantasy is your favorite? The Yoshiman 97 05:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) X and XII are actually my faves, and hopefully by the time XIII is over, it will be too, since I love the battle system. I never had a Playstation though, so I missed the three lovechildren (VII, VIII, IX) so I can't really say much on which one's the best of all time. I might get IV on the DS, along with the After Years on WiiWare, but aside from that, those are my favs right now. I would want to get the new one their making right now, Versus XIII, but I don't have a PS3, sadly. The Yoshiman 97 16:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lost interest in Versus XIII, eh? It's true that there has no one's ever seen gameplay from that game, but I still have an interest in it. The graphics look amazing, and it looks to be like the normal XIII, but darker, and more mature. I'm kinda skeptical about the cars in the game (makes FF seem more modern), but I'm still anticipating on how it will turn out. The Yoshiman 97 06:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You actually do kinda own the place if you think about it. You have the best powers, most edits, and mostly keep the users here in line, so yeah, you really are kinda the owner here now. :) And about Deathsculler, I'll keep him in line, because he is kind of funny sometimes, if not eccentric. But if Versus does play like Kingdom Hearts, then I will be VERY jealous of PS3 owners, because I love Kingdom Hearts. I've been waiting for #3 ever since '06, and no one's ever heard much about it since (except the secret ending to BBS, which doesn't really shine a light much). I want to see a trailer, and hopefully it will go multi-platform, like FF XIII. The Yoshiman 97 00:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know. Disney might affect the console KH3 will release on, hell, it might even ask Square to release it on Wii, if it can handle the game. As for XIV, I'm not sure about that yet (never played an MMO), yet I was always thinking about getting XI, but decided not to because I thought the community would be gone. I might get XIV if reviews are good (and if it releases on 360), but I'll be waiting on that one. There are too many games coming out lol. The Yoshiman 97 02:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know, but that might be my first MMO, so try not to get mad if I suck :( The Yoshiman 97 01:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanx for the help. Any more help I need I'll post here, since you said it's okay. Deathsculler 21:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) YAY! I have 50,050 kills and 25:20 remaining time. I started this morning. I'm going to get 54,000 then save. Then I can fool around for 20 hours! And I will get an achievement and a REAL mega buster. .....But I suppose you would know that. Infinity Mode = Rigged Infinity Mode is hard, I usually survive for a day. Food items don't respawn, and how on earth are you supposed to survive for seven days!?! In real life time, it takes an hour and twenty minutes to get past a day in Dead Rising (Infinty Mode), and since you can't save, you'd have to play for about nine hours and twenty minutes straight, which is not natural. I think if this mode to reappear in Dead Rising 2, some changes would have to be made. *Saving (a must-have). *Food items respawn once every day at 12:00 AM (midnight). *Survivor encounters are a bit more frequent (in Dead Rising, I found myself waiting for ages for certain survivors to appear at their locations (There is a seven hour gap, where after 12:00 PM, you have to wait til 7:00 PM for another survivor/psychopath. I think these changes would make Infinity Mode actually enjoyable. MagcargoMan 02:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) It is like an actual Zombie Apocolypse/Free For All. You need to use your wits, knowlodge, keen eyes, and weapons to pull through. Just perservere, you can do it! ~Jakeinator Admin I'd be willing to be an admin for the wiki, though what exactly would that entail that's different from a regular user. I don't want to commit to something big and end up dropping the ball. ThaPauly 13:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, I thought I said yes somewhere, but I guess I didn't. :P Friday-Monday are my busier days, sometimes I get a bit scatterbrained. Thanks for the promotion. ThaPauly 21:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't read your page in time before I made the Money article (if that article applies in the current situation.) Sorry if I am being a bother. new blogs new ;3 i made a new blog check it out and comemnt, comments mean EVERYTHING >:3 Blog update I added your class idea :o and i also put some extra things read and comment :o 'wat :o' um you dont choose a class you choose a survivor type classes are just what you say you are. id be a scavenger ;D and id help you get some weapons :o with my luckyness id get you a small chainsaw from a box :3 and a machine gun since i wont be able to use them :o never mind i forgot i put a super-human class and a type whoopsie <:p decisions,decisions >;3 if you could play survivor mode here are some questions Who'd you kill Me(as a unequipable) or Yoshi(as a gunner) Who'd you team up with choose 3 of the options Me(unequipable hgih luck),Yoshi(gunner),Pauly(Fighter),Magcargo(Speed fighter),Death( slow Gunner/Fighter) :3 aw:) yourso nice i would be glad to fight along side you guys :D*i just scavenged a weapon**i just gave you a combined double chainsaws(like from the trailer)* :3*i just pushed off a zombie that grappled you* :D That would be............. EPIC :3 oh noes a zombie horde just came ;c*pauly ends up inside a store,i end up ontop of a car,yoshi is wit you and your just outside the horde*;c a zombie just grappled me ;c**sounds like sophie*"ANYONE?!" yay :3 yay thanks leader:o*is still on a car sorrounded by zombies, pauly is in the store and the store is getting sorrounded, and you and yoshi are still outside the horde* *shoves a zombie off the car* OH NOES ;O A CHUCK GREENE HOSTILE NPC JUST SPAWNED AT PAULY'S STORE ;C he has a chainsaw ;c bye :o Survivor Description I was thinking that since survivors and psychopaths have official descriptions in the notebook, why not include them in the info boxes? Like for Kindell Johnson, his official notebook description is "Reliable and trustworthy", so that would be his. What do you think? Maybe we could start a poll about it.Frank-West 18:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Description I like the quote thing, but maybe we could do both? Because the quote might not work for some of the descriptions.Frank-West 20:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome. Thanks! =DFrank-West 21:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Blog update check out and comment :3 Can Drinks... Why was Can Drinks deleated. I thought I did rather well filling out the description, and was looking for an image for it when I discovered it had been deleated. Jakeinator 23:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see. I didn't notice that. I looked up "Can Drinks" not "Soda Cans" Can Drinks is the proper name for it right? In a totally unrelated note, The Adult Swim Block Party (http://www.adultswim.com/presents/blockparty/index.html) will feature games from Capcom in the Meat Tent. You think the Dead Rising 2 Demo will be a part of it? New Skin/Front Page Hello there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia gaming team. With Dead Rising 2 getting ready to be realized, I was wondering if you'd be interested in having us create a new skin and front page. We could also help you with SEO - that way we can hopefully get some more people editing here. We will only put up a new skin if you agree obviously. Let me know what you are thinking. - Wagnike2 17:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :* I was thinking of making the skin a lot darker. Then, making a neat background image the focus. Your skin doesn't look bad at all though honestly, I just don't know if purple and gray captures the true zombie spirit. I'll show you more when I have something I'm content with. - Wagnike2 18:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :* I am able to edit the Monaco.css and all that, yes! :-) - Wagnike2 18:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :* So this is what I currently have set up. I think it looks pretty interesting. I tried to keep the main page content/set up as close to possible. The only thing I took out was the helping out section, which shouldn't be a huge deal since it seems like most of your users here are repeat users. Let me know what you think. - Wagnike2 19:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Crimson You're very famous so I will leave all messages to you. I just edited the discussion on the main page so if could please check it and help me put some info for the pages, we could advance quite a bit. CrackLawliet 20:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks alot. CrackLawliet 23:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks alot. OMG <;O YOU FOREAL you foreal that co-op mode sounds like shit. DR2 is going to have a shitty online system <:\ i mean 2 chuck greenes that sucks doodoos yeah but c'mon but really 1 the online co-op i predict is gonna rate a 2 on game reviews and in this modern age no one puts pre-made male characters anymore :' its all male/female custom characters . and plus playing as a male in both games and the girls with shotguns/machine guns thing they did is just sexist . someone should march down there and say something their going to end up getting a rating 3/5 and then their gonna lsoe the dead rising franchise. and they dont have a official forums (or idk if they do) and like the DR1 thing with 1 playable character is understandable since it was like 2006 and they couldnt do any better but comeon its 2010 if they dont catch up with the competition their gonna have a bust on their hands :' bleh :p well like still i just have a feeling...but if they dont have female playables i justk now a girls gonna hit one of the staff with a brick :' Quotes? So, are we using the quote thing for the notebook survivor description? Because I think we could just put another section in the survivor box... But if we can't do that, then whatever you think will work will be fine. Then I can start adding the descriptions and quotes, or whichever we will be using. I don't know how to make mouseover text though.Frank-West 18:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I will work on the descriptions. And I meant I didn't know how to add mosueover text to a picture, not that I didn't know how to make it appear. So if you add the description part to the box, I will work on filling them in.Frank-West 20:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they do have descriptions. For some there will probably also be quotes though.Frank-West 20:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ash :o Couple of thingd 1=you know you could use the Marathon Runner achivement pic for Verlene Willis since that's Verlene 2= i found out what im good at editing :3 im Great with Survivor Page Facts 3= has no one noticed that im the only one adding gallery pics such as the securitey room pics >;c 4= Frank=west guy whoever he is put a notebook thing under the survivor things and i cant find it when im editing it o.o i know all of the survivor notebook things but i cant see it on the editor 5Comment on my blog 6=if you can edit my blog :o feel free to Ash=waves hands in circular motion infront of you=im giving you the power to do stuff on my blogs :o 7= i dont like frank=west guy he told me i "forget" to put my Signutare i dont forget im too lazy >;c i feel like hitting him across the face with a brick and when hes knocked out on the ground ima throw the brick on his face >;c which would kil him aww :c 1= i got this golden brick for nothing*throws it into the ocean* Re: your comment on the latest blog About the XBox Live Cam. It can map out your face and put it on a character, they did it in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six. Is that what you meant when you replied to me on that blog? What exactly did you mean by 'it doesn't work like that'? I don't really understand what you meant. MagcargoMan 06:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blog OK then. It's just that my cousin showed me his character on Rainbow Six with the XBox Live Cam mapped face of his on the character, and it actually looked like him. Anyway, if they make a Dead Rising 3, and it's on 360, and you can make your character, the XBox Live Cam's face mapping would be cool. Just think, it would look like your in Dead Rising! That is so awesome! Well, anyway, that's my say on face mapping. MagcargoMan 11:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) DR 2 page Someone vandalized the page for Dead Rising 2. I can't undo it, so I figured I would tell you.Frank-West 18:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC)